Pria Lavesque
Pria Lavesque is a Human antique collector from the 29th century who traveled to the year 2419 through a stable wormhole in order to capture the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] and sell it at a high value in the 29th century. History Before the Orville destroyed a wormhole to the future and forever altering the timeline, Pria Lavesque would be born and raised in the 29th century in Andover, Massachusetts. As an adult, Pria becomes a time-travelling thief of antiquities for wealthy buyers. Stable wormholes are discovered that tunnel through time, not space, which enable her to journey back to earlier centuries and steal priceless artifacts. Pria even steals the Electra, with famed woman aviator Amelia Earhart in it. Her ethos is that she steals only crafts that would have been destroyed anyway, thus preserving the timeline from alteration. Theft of the Orville Around November or December, 2419, the Orville responds to a distress call from a Vega Mining Consortium mining ship Horizon trapped in the gravitational pull of a star. Captain Ed Mercer sends a shuttle to rescue its pilot, Lavesque. In fact, Pria had carefully fabricated the dangerous situation to ingratiate herself with the crew and take over the ship. Safe aboard the Orville, Pria joins the crew for a drink and flirts with Mercer. Ed gives her a tour of the ship, including Engineering. Suspicious of Lavesque's motives, Commander Kelly Grayson and Lieutenant Alara Kitan raid her quarters, finding a box hidden under her mattress that cannot be analyzed by the Orville's scanners. Later, the Orville is rocked by enormous ripples of a dark-matter storm. Lavesque convinces Mercer to let her guide the Orville to safety, which she secretly accomplishes through the aide of advanced, 29th-century technology worn on her wrist. With the Orville's communications array knocked offline, Mercer sets the ship on path towards a Consortium outpost. Waiting for the ship to arrive at the outpost, Lavesque spends time with Mercer in the environmental simulator and sleeps with him. Pria secretly returns to Engineering, where she is able to plant a remote device (the box discovered by Kelly and Alara) that takes over the ship's navigational array. The ship arrives at its coordinates, only to discover the destination is not a Consortium outpost but a stable wormhole exiting to the 29th century. Meanwhile, engineers discover the box implanted in their computer network. Pria reveals herself to be a time-travelling antique collector: she commandeered the Orville in order to sell the ship to alien collectors from the future. Using the device worn on her wrist, Lavesque pilots the Orville through the wormhole and contacts her potential buyers. However, Grayson is able to restrain Lavesque while Helmsman Gordon Malloy guides the ship back through the wormhole. Her technology is confiscated and Mercer confronts Lavesque directly. Mercer informs her that the wormhole will be destroyed and Lavesque will be eliminated from existence by a permanently-altered timeline. Lavesque refuses to apologize and says Mercer "will always be that messed-up guy who can't get over his ex-wife." Mercer orders Lieutenant Bortus to destroy the wormhole and Lavesque vanishes. Production Pria's wardrobe was designed and made by the head of the wardrobe department, Joseph Porro. Pria's override device was built by property master Bryan Rodgers. Rodgers intentionally matched the device's lighting pattern to the lighting pattern of the M-5 computer from Star Trek: The Original Series.@bryan.rodgers106. "Always thought the M5 computer was a really unique design and emulated the light pattern into the Pria silver override block. #theorville @theorville @macfarlaneseth @the_tommyc @startrek @drdaystrom @multitroniccomputermalfunction". Instagram. May 25, 2019. Pria Lavesque sketch.jpeg|A concept sketch of Lavesque by The Orville's wardrobe designer, Joseph Porro. Pria captain concept.jpg|Captain Pria concept sketch. Pria sketch 1.jpg Pria sketch 2.jpg Pria sketch 3.jpg Pria sketch 4.jpg Pria sketch 5.jpg Trivia *Claims to have grown up in Andover, Massachusetts, near Mercer's home town of Boxford, though that may be a fabrication designed to manipulate Mercer. *She is a vegetarian. *Her temporary quarters aboard the Orville was on Deck C, Unit 6. Appearances *''Episode 5: Pria'' References Category:Characters Category:Humans